Chocolates and Roses
by Secret Otaku19
Summary: Law X Nami... Valentines is where couples spend their times together! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, EVERYONE! For all the singles out there, you're not alone.


**Valentines Day is NEAR! (13/02/14) so, tomorrow is Valentines. **

**I don't care whether I don't have a valentine date! As long as Nami have a date, I'm happy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nami ran around the island holding a box of chocolate. She was searching for Trafalgar Law. Luffy said that he sensed Law in the island so he must be here. Her eyes caught a flash of yellow suit. "Bepo!" She hugged the bear.

"N-N-Nami-san?!" Bepo blinked. "It's been so long since we've seen you!" He greeted the navigator.

Nami nodded happily. "I can't believe I'll meet you guys here at Valentines Day!"

"Valentines?" Bepo asked while tilting his head.

"Don't tell me, you've never experienced Valentines before?" Nami asked unbelievably. Well, what can you say? Valentines are for girls to be crazy about and they're pirates. "Where's Law?"

"Captain is on the submarine. He was tired from the previous battle." Bepo answered. "The submarine is in the south area of the island."

Nami nodded in understanding. "Thanks." She ran to search for her lover who she hasn't seen him for what, 6 months? A yellow submarine was docked in the beach just as Bepo said. She walked in front of it, seeing Jean Bart who just came down.

"Uhmm, can I enter?" Nami asked the big man.

"Captain Law right?" Jean Bart asked. "He's in the kitchen, eating."

Nami smiled and opened the hatch. She walked inside the submarine, searching for the kitchen. A smelled foods inside the left door, she assumed it is the kitchen. She entered and saw no one but the cook who was washing the plates.

"Where is Law?" Nami asked the cook.

The cook looked at her and greeted her. "If it isn't the captain's lover! You missed him. He just went inside the library."

Nami waved and closed the door behind her. She searched for the freaking library and opened it. She saw no one but Shachi who was covered in medical books. "Shachi?"

"Nami-san?!" Shachi stood up. "What're you doing here?"

"Where's Law?" She ignored the man's question.

"Ah, Captain came here earlier but he left already. He said he was heading towards the control room." Shachi answered.

"Thanks." Nami closed the door behind her and head towards the control room. "Don't you dare move from there, Trafalgar!" She cursed.

She opened the door behind her and saw Jean Bart who just came back. "Where's Law?!"

"I thought you already meet up with him." Jean Bart asked. "He just left. He's headed towards his room.

Nami growled. She was getting tired. She slammed Law's door open but saw Penguin cleaning up. "Nami-san?"

"Where the hell is your stupid captain?!" She pants. She was dead tired from running around.

Penguin walked in front of her while carrying some old sheets. "He left. He said that he's going to town for a bit."

Nami sighed and her body fell in the bed. "I hate that guy!" She cursed and buried her nose in the pillow. Penguin chuckled at the sight and closed the door behind him. She hold her handmade chocolates that Sanji taught her. She wanted to give him soon. Nami missed his damn scent.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Huh? Captain! Why're you here?!" Bepo asked.

"I want to buy something." Law walked and Bepo catch up to him.

"But Nami-san is in the submarine." Bepo blinked.

"I know. I sensed her, the moment she entered the ship." Law smirked.

"Then why-?!" Bepo didn't continue speaking when Law hold a bouquet of red roses and paid for it.

"It's Valentines Day." Law snickered as he made his way towards the ship. Once he saw the ship in sight, he used his ability to transport himself inside the room. He chuckled when he saw Nami fell asleep on his bed. He sat beside her and put away some strands of her hair in her face. Nami shifted a bit and slowly opened her eyes.

"Law!" Nami hugged him. Law wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He buried his nose on her neck, inhaling her scent. "You're late!"

Law laughed as he grabbed the red roses. He handed it to her. "Happy Valentines Day, Nami-ya." He pecked her cheeks.

Nami looked at the roses excitedly. She kissed Law in the lips and he returned the kiss. Once they broke the kiss, Nami also handed him her handmade chocolate. "Sanji-kun helped with it." She confessed.

"I don't care." Law smirked and opened the chocolate. Sweets is not his thing but his lover made it so, this time is fine. His eye darken when he saw the chocolate.

"What?" Nami looked at him. Does he not like chocolates? She looked at the chocolate and a vein popped in her forehead.

**"Go Die! You Shitty Surgeon!" **

"SANJI-KUN!" Nami screamed from the submarine.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sanji sneezed from the ship.

"Someone must be talking how stupid you are." Zoro laughed.

"Shut up and put the foods in the table!" Sanji ordered.

The Straw Hats are preparing for a big party in the deck.

"Do you think they'll be here?" Chopper asked as he put some glasses on the table.

"Sanji has switched the chocolates, Nami must be furious and will get the real chocolate back." Usopp grinned. "By the time, they'll get back, we party!"

"But don't you think that they prefer their valentines in private?" Brook asked.

"Oh come on, no celebrates their party alone! It's boring!" Luffy grinned. "Besides, this is a party for the Straw Hats and the Heart Pirates!"

"Believe me, Valentines or not, he'll party." Franky sweat dropped besides Robin. Robin giggled at her friends.

"Everything is set. All we have to do is wait for them." Usopp laughed.

"I'm so excited!" Chopper and Luffy cheered.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami stood up while raising her fist angrily. "Sanji-kun will have to pay."

Law smiled and pulled Nami to bed. "I have an idea to celebrate Valentines." Nami laid beneath Law while blushing. She knew where this is heading. Law took off his hat and kissed Nami passionately. Nami wrapped her arms around Law's neck, pulling him close. Law caressed Nami's side making her feel a chill down her spine.

Thus, they did what they wanted to do for a LONG TIME being separated from each other.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Night time came...

The Straw Hats continued to wait for the couples while staring at the beach. "Why aren't they coming back?"

.

.

.

.

**For all the singles out there! Don't worry, you're not alone! **

**HAPPY VALENTINES! **


End file.
